


Последняя глава

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Retirementlock, Team Sussex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Для Джона это стало такой же работой, как и для Шерлока. Кем они были бы без неё?
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 5





	Последняя глава

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Last Chapter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4040752) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 



С осторожностью упаковывая последние вещи, Джон чувствовал себя так, будто держит в руках музейные экспонаты. Многое останется на Бейкер-стрит, поэтому он разглядывал каждую книгу и каждую газету так, будто делает это в последний раз. Шерлок, конечно, не смог удержаться и не поддразнить его.

− Это − просто вещи, Джон, − заметил он.

− Да, это так, но это − наши вещи.

Шерлок нерешительно сказал: 

− Мы можем... мы можем остаться. Если ты этого хочешь.

− Нет, − кашлянув, ответил Джон. − Нет, я такого не говорил. Я сказал, что буду скучать по некоторым вещам. Ну, не по всем, заметь. Я бы с радостью избавился от того чучела крысы, которое ты решил сохранить.

− Джон!

− Мы договорились, Шерлок! Никаких мёртвых тел!

Взяв в руки очередной предмет, Джон замер. Это была вставленная в рамку вырезка из газеты, с небольшой заметкой об их первом деле. Это также была заметка о начале их совместной жизни, о погоне навстречу опасности и смехе после. Шерлок там даже не упоминался (это всегда беспокоило Джона), но в действительности тот никогда не искал славы.

Они всё начнут заново там, где смогут позволить себе наконец-то расслабиться. Они уедут из Лондона, с его движением, запахами и погонями. Они стали слишком старыми для всего этого. Они поняли это после того, как Шерлок сломал ногу, упав с лестницы во время их последнего расследования, но Джон не может избавиться от ощущения, что приближается конец жизни.

Это, конечно, не смерть, но что-то очень на неё похожее. Джон не знает, кем бы он был без всего этого. Для него это стало такой же работой, как и для Шерлока. _Кем_ они были бы без неё?

Пальцы Шерлока замерли на его руке. На них прибавилось морщин. Пигментные пятна. Трости. Седые волосы. Было время, он думал, что никогда не постареет и не узнает, каково это, когда человек, которого любишь, стареет вместе с тобой. Ему было трудно тогда думать о будущем, он был совершенно потерян в грязи и копоти войны.

Пальцы Шерлока напряглись, и Джон вынырнул из воспоминаний. Заглянув в глаза Шерлока, он увидел всё того же человека, которого встретил много лет тому назад. Даже время ничего не смогло сделать с тем, что он чувствовал к этому сумасшедшему, замечательному, будоражащему кровь человеку.

− Это − не конец, Джон. Просто новая глава.

Джон мягко и немного грустно улыбнулся. Положив рамку с вырезкой в коробку, он обнял Шерлока. Когда Джон наконец заговорил, его голос был хриплым и немного дрожал. 

− Да, да. Давай сделаем её хорошей.


End file.
